


A mystery

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning isn't the only thing Kagami wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing through my folder with drabbles and I found this. I wrote this one drabble, because I suddenly remembered Kagami’s speech about smell and opponents. Just to warn you: it’s short and if you want nice, tenshi!Kagami better not read it.

**A mystery**

Kise is a contradiction, a surprising riddle, a mystery, which Kagami wants to solve, factorize and study with attention that he doesn’t pay to school subjects. He craves to – yes, dammit, he craves to – catch that piece of Kise usually hidden behind his smile and clowning. The one that shines in Ryouta’s eyes when they play basketball together. Kagami wants to cut Kise into pieces, shatter him and then put together, but make sure that this little piece won’t be hidden under any mask any more.

He wants to do all these things just to crash this… this willpower Kise has, the fire in him. He wants to be the person that will destroy his rival, make him break and surrender, make that fire disappear.

Because this isn’t winning when your opponent still behaves like it was him who won.


End file.
